


In the Pursuit of Cultural Literacy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas drops by. Jo and Dean find ways to keep him from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pursuit of Cultural Literacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/gifts).



> For the SPN anon meme.

One minute it's just Dean and Jo and the TV in Bobby's den, two empty beer bottles and two more half-full. The next minute there's Castiel, standing at the edge of the rag rug. He's got that careworn look that Dean swears he's always had, although Jo thinks it's getting worse.

"What's kickin', Cas?" Dean says.

"God is not anywhere in the Tacoma Dome."

Dean clears his throat. "That's, uh, that's too bad."

"Yes."

"That mean there's nowhere you have to be right now?" Dean plays it casual, but Jo knows him too well for that.

"We're watching _Indiana Jones_ ," she says. "You should watch with us and tell us how all the archeology is wrong."

Castiel doesn't move. He's shy, is the thing. He'll smite you without hesitation, but it takes some doing to convince him that you want him around for more than one night of sweaty possibly-last-night-on-earth threeway sex. Not that most of that convincing hasn't been, well, a lot of fun. But.

"Sit," Jo says. She shoves over into the arm of the couch, leaving Castiel a narrow spot in the middle. She pats it.

Castiel glances at Dean, who abandons the casual thing long enough to nod encouragingly. Cautiously, Castiel sits. The couch in Bobby's den is not really a three-seater, which means Castiel has no wiggle room. This is important. Jo leans her head against his shoulder and reaches up to start playing with his tie, and within two minutes Dean's hand has somehow fallen over Castiel's thigh and is petting his crotch.

"This isn't right. The holy grail isn't in Egypt."

"You tell 'em," Jo says.

[end]


End file.
